Driving mechanisms of disc drives for floppy discs are well known. Conventional disc drives do not provide dust protection devices at the inlet portion. Some disc drives leave their inlets open. Others provide simple covers which are closed during machine operation and shut-down periods, but are open when discs are inserted or ejected. In the former case, leaks are unavoidable since they are always left open, while in the latter case, there is a possibility of dust leaks since the inlets are exposed when discs are inserted or ejected. Thus, complete dust protection for such discs drives has heretofore not been provided.